


Art for The Way To Shake A Federal Warrant by Franzeska

by sian1359



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: Another piece for this year's (virtual) zine for past fic by attendees. Rare fandoms are tight.
Relationships: Henry Gondorff/Johnny Hooker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Con*Strict 2020 Virtual Zine





	Art for The Way To Shake A Federal Warrant by Franzeska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way to Shake a Federal Warrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036582) by [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska). 
  * Inspired by [The Way to Shake a Federal Warrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036582) by [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska). 



> Another piece for this year's (virtual) zine for past fic by attendees. Rare fandoms are tight.

[](https://www.awit.com/SianFanFic/franzeska%20warrant.jpg)


End file.
